Tus frias manos
by Aluppy
Summary: la curiosidad mato al gato o pip sera que terminara pero que muerto por entrar en lugares prohibidos


Siempre me pregunte… porque viven cuatro personas en una enorme mansión de más de 10 cuartos. Claro, los ricos nunca tienen ni la más remota idea de lo que es vivir sin dinero… en sí, ¿Por qué me lo pregunto?

Yo, Pip Bernadotte perdido en una mansión buscando la cocina, no puedo creer que me ocurra esto, maldigo la hora en que acepte la petición de seras de dormir aquí y pasar una noche divertida… claro, yo igual de idiota pensando en otras cosas, quién diría que seras hablaba de jugar juegos de mesa y ver películas, bueno… no me quejo, me agrada pasar tiempo con seras.

"donde demonios esta la cocina" parecía que caminaba en círculos, nunca encontré mas allá de cuartos "porque no encuentro las escaleras" cansado de tanto caminar, me recargue en la pared…

"¡ahí!" diablos que buen golpe me pegue, al parecer la pared daba a un lugar secreto y si que muy secreto, malditas escaleras sí que eran muy antiguas "vamos… porque me sorprende esto, si aquí viven… vampiros." De cierta forma tenía miedo, ya que si seras no es buen vampiro, es más tierna que un cordero, el que me causaba muchos escalofríos era el señor vampiro.

"vamos Pip, alucard es un don Juan, porque estaría aquí abajo… el debe de tener su gran cuarto con muchos lujos" dudaba en mis palabras, bien sabia de vampiros, ellos duermen en lugares oscuros y fríos "estas escaleras son eternas… oh mira"

Llegue a un enorme corredor, oscuro y húmedo… no podía regresar, caería en la de caminar en círculos de nuevo, camine a la izquierda, no tenía otra opción, los dos lado eran iguales

"piensa Pip, un lugar secreto de piedra, muchas escaleras, oscuro y frio… diablos he cavado mi tumba o es el sótano… secreto" camine, camine, camine y camine, realmente me dolían las piernas, hasta que encontré una puerta, mire la perilla… francamente no quería abrir la puerta, pero lo hice, ¿porque?... bien dicen la curiosidad es una emoción.

"mierda, mierda, mierda…" al entrar al cuarto solo mire un enorme, ENORME cuarto oscuro y lo pero era lo que se encontraba en el centro de este. Lentamente me acerque "una silla enorme…parece un trono" observe mejor "esta mesita… hay unas gafas, mira que graciosas… aunque se me hacen censidas… ¡AHH!" rápidamente me tape la boca y deje todo en su lugar.

La silla y esas gafas eran de alucard, ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacerle caso a mi curiosidad? Con miedo en todo mi cuerpo, no quería girar asía atrás. Respire y me gire rápidamente, no hay nada… con paso apresurado llegue a la puerta y…

"que… ¿que?... ¡que!, no me hagas esto, ábrete maldita, ábrete" intentando con todas mis fuerzas, la puerta nunca cedió. Me detuve en seco… escuche una leve risa. Todo el bello de mi cuerpo se erizo al escucharla…

"a dónde vas… Pip" esa voz inconfundible, una voz que nunca olvidas. Me gire lentamente y hay, sentado en su trono me mira con esos ojos que infunden miedo.

"ah… alucard, mira… yo, caí aquí accidentalmente buscando la cocina, si… bueno, si tu… abrieras la puerta con mucho gusto me voy de tu… cuarto" no me respondió, solo me miraba y yo me moría de frio, estar con alucard implicaba miedo, horror y toneladas de frio, al parecer él era como un clima con piernas, además de que solo llevaba una camisa gris y un pantalón para dormir negro. No soy una persona que le guste vestir… como ellos.

"seras nunca te dijo que solo tres personas pueden entrar aquí" casi a un susurro.

"nunca me habla de ti y de esta casa, pero… perdón hombre si te moleste. Perdón" solo quiero irme de aquí, tengo miedo y frio… y hambre. Alucard se levanto de su silla y camino lentamente así mí, la única reacción que tuve fue… correr a una esquina del cuarto.

Solo veía oscuridad y escuchar los pasos acercándose a mí, realmente estaba perdido, no tenía mi arma ni un cuchillo para defenderme, moriría en sus manos. Observe sus ojos que brillan en la oscuridad, cerré los ojos y mi cuerpo cayó al piso entre las dos paredes.

"tienes miedo…" lo escucho muy cercas "…adoro el miedo en las personas, es… excitante" me siento algo extraño, algo me incomoda un poco, además de sentir algo suave y frio…

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontraba sentado en las piernas de alucard. Mi rostro se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros del suyo y sus manos se encontraban en mi cadera. Me quede paralizado.

"que ocurre, nunca avías sentido a un hombre" me decía todo tan calmado, solo negué con mi cabeza "oh… eso quiere decir que eres virgen ¿no?"

"¡que! Claro que no… siempre tengo mujeres detrás de mí, siempre aprovecho la oportunidad" alucard rio, su mano lentamente subió a mi mejilla izquierda, la cual acariciaba lentamente.

"me refiero a el otro término" sonrió y mi rostro se puso como un tomate, ¿por qué?

Sus labios lentamente se aceraban, yo solamente retrocedía mi cara pero sentí como su mano me tomo por la nunca y me acerco a él. Nuestros labios hicieron contacto, sentía como su lengua quería entrar a mi boca, no se lo permitiría, intente zafarme con mis manos pero él era por mucho más fuerte que yo. Sentí como con su mano presiono mi ingle, por el dolor abrí un poco la boca, al parecer lo suficiente como para que introdujera su lengua.

Sentía como saboreaba cada parte de mi boca. Me asuste al darme cuenta que este beso se sentía tan bien, me causaba ciertas sensaciones, no pude evitar corresponder el beso, este hombre sí que sabia como besar, pose mis manos en su pecho, no era porque yo quisiera, mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo.

Alucard bajo lentamente sus manos a mi pecho, como si fuera de papel, abrió mi camisa, los botones ya no existían, toco mi pecho con su mano enguantada, pero al parecer se dio cuenta y rápidamente se quito los guantes. Toco mi pecho con sus manos frías, mi cuerpo se estremesio. Nos tuvimos que separar del beso por la falta de oxigeno, bueno para mí… no creo que a él le importe eso.

"estas muy caliente…" deslizo lentamente sus manos hasta mi cintura

"porque… haces esto" sentía mi cuerpo muy caliente y mas mi rostro. Alucard me sonrió levemente. Tomo mis manos y las puso en su pecho

"vamos… hazlo" no entendía su señal, hasta que mire su pecho, solo llevaba su saco rojo y una camisa blanca, al parecer quería que esto estuviera igual. Lo mire con miedo, sus ojos brillaron, baje la cabeza. Mis manos temblaban, no podía hacerlo, pero si no lo hacía podía morir, respire y lentamente zafe el primer botón y así el segundo. Mire su pecho, realmente es tan frio y blanco. Su rostro se acerco al mío, nuestras frentes se tocaron.

"seré amable contigo"

"A que te…" sentí una mano fría en mis partes, temblé ante el contacto, baje mi cabeza mientras mi respirasen se complicaba.

Leves movimientos causaban que me aferrara con fuerza al cuello de alucard, con su mano libre desabrocho mi pantalón y al final bajo poco el bóxer, dejando en descubierto mi excitación, me sonroje.

"siente" tomo una de mis manos y la poso en su sexo, me di cuenta que el por igual se encontraba en el mismo estado que yo "no seas egoísta y ayuda un poco" me susurro al odio.

Nunca había echo tal cosa con un hombre. Con mucha pena y cierta emoción baje lentamente el cierre del pantalón de alucard, y creo que lo primero que note fue que el, al igual que yo, usa bóxers. Ocultando mi rostro en el cuello de alucard, baje la ropa interior de este lentamente, sentí el rose de su miembro con mi mano, lo tome lentamente y escuche un pequeño suspiro de parte del vampiro. Baje y subí lentamente, alucard me tomo por los muslos, aprontándome, mientras su reparación se agitaba mas.

Escuchar su respiración tan cercas, me excitaba mas, subí rápidamente el movimiento de mi mano en su miembro, alucard soltó un leve gemido el cual causo que tomara mis manos con fuerza. Con una mano me levanto en el aire y con otra casi me arranca los pantalones, me asuste, sentí el golpe en mi espalda contra la pared y la presión de su pecho contra el mío.

Deslizo su lengua por todo mi pecho y cuello, me encontraba elevado en el aire, no podía alcanzar el suelo con mis pies, al final de nada serviría.

Alucard me tomo de la cadera, lo mire y se detuvo en seco…

"te va a doler… pero será por poco tiempo"

Sentí en mi entrada como su miembro entra lentamente, soltaba leves gritos de dolor, alucard respiraba muy rápido, lo tome de los hombros y al final sentí todo su miembro dentro de mí, me abrazo con fuerza y se sentó en la silla.

"no me moveré… necesitas acostumbrarte a tenerlo dentro"

"lo… ¡ahh!... mmm, dices tan… fácil" mi cuerpo bañado en sudor y tan caliente, dios, no sabría si podría aguantar.

Rio "muévete lentamente"

Mi cuerpo temblaba, me sujete como pude y empecé a moverme lentamente, el dolor era tremendo, ardía pero… se sentirá real mente bien, al poco tiempo de moverme, el dolor se fue y llego las oleadas de placer.

Alucard tomado de mi cadera me movía a su ritmo, nuestras respiración tan agitada y el tan… me matare después, tan sexy de esa forma. En uno de los movimientos el miembro de alucard toco aquel punto, grite de placer, enterrando las uñas en la blanca espalda del vampiro.

Siguió tocando ese punto, ya no podía más con este placer, lloraba y mis piernas temblaban como nunca, en un momento sentí como se calentaba su miembro dentro de mí y sentí el líquido, alucard gimió y yo al igual al sentir como los dos nos venimos al mismo tiempo.

Mi cabeza me dolía, la espalda, las piernas… dios parecía que me torturaron.

"donde…" mire con la poca visón que tenia "¡ah! Me duele mi… ah ya recuerdo" con dolor me senté en mi cama, al parecer era de día, el sol me daba de golpes en los ojos.

"alucard es de los hombres que lo hace y te deja solo en la cama" reí para mis adentros. Escuche que llamaban a la puerta "pa… ¿pase?" al cuarto entro el mayordomo de la jefa.

"disculpe señor Bernadotte, sir integra necesita verlo"

"si, ya voy. Solamente me baño y estoy hay" me levante con mucho dolor y rápidamente de mi cama. Tome una ducha fría para relajar mis músculos, tome mi ropa habitual y corrí a la oficina de la jefa de jefas.

Llegue a la puerta, acomode algunas cosas de mi traje y toque, escuche el "pase" de la mujer. Al entrar me quede paralizado, a un lado de integra estaba alucard y seras, la cual me saludo efusivamente y eso ayudo a sacarme de mi "trauma".

"me llamaba jefa" evite todo contacto visual con el vampiro

"necesito que empaques, alucard, seras y tu van a ir a Brasil" mire levemente a alucard, me sonreía y seras… bueno es seras.

"claro jefa" me gire para retirarme

"empaca mucha ropa… no la vallas a necesitar" alucard empezó a reír a carcajadas, integra lo callo enojada y yo…

Yo solo me encontraba totalmente apenado mientras vacilaba al caminar. Realmente esto era una tortura, viajar con ese vampiro violador, pero por lo menos va ir seras, me causa un poco de confianza.


End file.
